


You've Got Just One Shot

by BKC_BAM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKC_BAM/pseuds/BKC_BAM
Summary: A collection of very short one-shots with the pairing of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger





	1. Wildest Dreams

_Her breath was hot on his neck, the heat making him sticky. He didn’t care. He reached up, tangling his fingers deep in her hair. Her curls called to him. He couldn’t get enough._

_‘Let’s get out of this town.’_

_He’s asked her a million times. Every time she’d laugh, an adorable laugh that would make him forget what he’s said to her. Every time._

_She pressed her lips to his temple, her arms creeping their way over his shoulders and down his chest. He could sit like this forever. Too bad nothing lasts forever._

_He reached for her hand, pulling her around from behind him. He took her in. Her dress was simple. Fitted at the top, flowy at the bottom. The sun had just stated to set behind her. Her lips, cherry red and her cheeks tinged pink from her laughter. She was perfect. Her brown hair wild and untamed. Just how it should be._

_Pulling her towards him, his hands rested on her hips, her perfectly shaped hips. How could this be his life? How could she be his? He looked up, thanking whoever was listening for giving him this moment. He’d been so bad, he didn’t deserve any good._

_She gave him another smile, biting her lower lip, before dropping her lips to his._

* * *

Their lips never touched. He sat straight up in bed. The dim moonlight shining through the window. Astoria sound asleep next to him. Wiping his hand across his forehead, he wasn’t surprised to find it covered in sweat. The budge in his pants also providing him little comfort.

He’d dreamt about her. Again.

She’s been right when she’s warned him. He should have known better.

The memories of her were always following him around.


	2. What Might Have Been

The air was chilly as she walked up the street in muggle London. Her daughter chatted away excitedly next to her as they headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Today was her eleventh birthday. Any day now her Hogwarts letter would be arriving in the mail and she could not be more excited.

To celebrate her special day, Hermione had planned a great outing for them but was currently wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had caught a glimpse of his platinum blonde hair as they had pushed through the crowd at The Leaky Cauldron. He'd appeared to be on an outing of his own, small blonde mini version of himself in tow. She knew he saw her too. Their eyes had met for only a moment but time seemed to stop.

His eyes were cold, so much unlike how they'd been one night upstairs in this very same building. Her mind quickly flashed to memories of his lips crushing hers, their bodies entangled, sweat on both their brows. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her, she dropped his gaze, cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. He smirked and turned away, instructing his son to come along. He did turn back once more and she could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes as he looked to her redheaded daughter.

She felt her heart wrench in her chest as he moved out of her line of sight, longing for what might have been.


	3. Date Night

"Love if we don't get going, we aren't going to make our reservation. We still have to drop Scrop-" His voice dropping as he entered the living room to see his son curled up on the couch with his mother running her fingers through his hair. He stopped, leaning against the door frame, just looking at them for a moment.

His sons' breathing was steady and he could hear a slight snore escape his lips. His blonde hair was ruffled as his mother's slender fingers ran through it again and again. Her other hand held a book open on the arm of the couch. Her eyes looked heavy as she turned the page, a strand of her chestnut hair falling into her eyes. A content sigh graced Draco's lips as he smiled.

"I'll just go owl mother to let her know she won't be needed tonight." Hermione's head had just popped up, oblivious to the fact that he'd been watching her.

"What was that dear?" Her voice was quiet, as to not wake her sleeping son.

"I was just saying that I think date night in is a much better idea." Owl temporary forgotten, he moved to stand behind her, placing a kiss on top of her head. She smiled up at him and he caught her lips this time in a sweet kiss.

"I like the way you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAC Product Prompt Challenge by Screaming Faeries- #33 Date Night


	4. The Lamp Post

The icy rain sent chills up her spine as she shivered beneath her cloak. It had long since soaked through but she didn't dare move. A light flickered next to her as she stared out into the darkness.

He was gone.

Only a moment ago she was holding him, begging him not to go. But he was pig headed and determined. He was a fool.

But he was her fool.

A sob escaped her mouth but she was unsure of when she started crying. She swore she could still feel his heartbeat on her chest. She looked at her hands, trying to explain to her brain that his robes were no longer in them.

She'd remembered his wand out, his stance hard. He was off to battle. He's asked her not to wait, to go on without him. She'd sworn she'd do no such thing, pleading that she could go with him, to help him.

It was quiet; she almost hadn't heard him over the sound of the raindrops slamming against the cobblestones. But she was frozen, unable to move no matter how hard she struggled, watching in horror as he kissed her goodbye for the last time and left her by the lamp post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by artwork by upthehillart.


	5. Iris

He reached out for her, hoping she was still beside him. Panicking for a moment, a wave of relief washed over him as he realized she'd just moved out of his reach. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her back into his chest, smiling as he heard her moan in content.

The light from the full moon filled the room through the open curtains, bathing her in a soft glow. He wondered if this was what heaven felt like. Running his fingers through her tangled hair, he looked over towards the clock on the bedside table. It was late but he didn't want to go home right now.

Placing a kiss on her temple, he rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath. Vanilla. She always smelled of vanilla. A sad sigh escaped his lips. He knew sooner or later this would be over. They could not keep having nights like tonight.

Leaving once last kiss on her head, he untangled himself from her brown hair and her body, unwillingly getting up from the bed. He would have to be careful when leaving. Charms had been placed on her flat, which unfortunately didn't allow him to apparate or floo out. Accusations would fly if anyone was to catch him leaving her home.

If only the rest of the world could see him how she did. Her honey eyes saw down to his soul every time she looked at him. No one would understand the connection they had. She was the only one who knew who he was. However, what he needed was for everyone else to see what she saw or they held no future together outside these four walls.

They were made to be broken from the start, from the day she learned who he really was. The day he was no longer Malfoy, but instead Draco to her.

He closed the door as quietly as possible knowing this was the last time he'd be doing so. Tonight would be the last night he'd be able to address her as Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: the 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge
> 
> [Song] Iris - Goo Goo Dolls


	6. Soulmate

His breath hitched. The entire world around him came crashing into color. Vibrant shades flashed before his eyes. The sky a shocking shade of blue, the grass a deep green as the train clanked down the tracks. Colors he'd only ever been told about. His knees wobbled a bit as the colors swirled. Her face finally came into focus and he had to hide the sneer that crept to his pale lips.

His parents had warned him this could happen. Sure, he figured at some point the world would splash into color but he hadn't imagined it would be within his first hour on the train to Hogwarts. Her eyes were dark, a swirling pool that stole his breath. Her hair however, was less to be desired. It was large, bushy and along the same color as her eyes but it held none of the depth they did. Her skin, nowhere near as pale as his, seemed to have a bit of a glow to her that his pasty complexion was lacking.

"Excuse me? Are you planning on answering me anytime today?" Her hands found their way to her hips and she stared impatiently at him, her head cocked slightly to the side.

The sneer he'd been holding back, found its way to his face.

"You think you can say that to me and get away with it? Do you have any idea who I am?" He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to determine why she didn't seem as unbalanced as he was. There was no slight sway to her stance, no roaming eyes trying to soak up all the colors that had appeared. Nothing. She seemed unfazed.

"Honestly, I could care less who you are. I'm just trying to help this poor boy, Neville. He's lost his toad and you aren't helping me." The longer she stood staring at him, the more her eyes changed. She stared at him, expecting an answer, searching his face trying to figure out his strange behavior. He felt a sting at his pride.

Did she not see it? How could he suddenly see in color but she remained unchanged? He hadn't seen anyone else but her. She was it, he was sure of it. His soulmate. He felt a stab at his chest.

He wasn't hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 200 Different Pairings Challenge.
> 
> Prompts: "You think you can say that to me and get away with it?" Pride, Blue, Green, Soulmate AU!


	7. Weddings

"You may now kiss the bride." There was a round of applause as Ron Weasley gave a sly grin before leaning in to kiss his new bride, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley. Before Ron could break the kiss he was suddenly pulled back in for round two, Pansy's arms snaking around his neck. A wolf whistle to her left caused Hermione to send a glare towards the raven haired gentleman to her seated next to her.

"Oh get a room you two!" Whipping her head around quickly to her right, another sterner glare was reserved for the gentleman on her right.

"Gentlemen my arse…" Her words were mumbled but did not go unheard.

"Oh come on Granger, can't a gent be ecstatic for the happy couple?"

"The only thing you're ecstatic about is the fact that for the time being, she can no longer hound you for your body."

"BLAISE! That was so uncalled for!" The glare Hermione had placed on her face fell into a horrified expression. "Pansy hasn't been interested in him for years."

Blaise looked around Hermione, eyes on the blonde a seat away. A startling look graced Draco's face as Blaise held a quick and silent conversation with him, leaving Hermione completely out of the loop. Draco shook his head, his hand moving across his neck, hoping to convey to Blaise to shut his ungodly trap just this once.

"Huh, yeah. That's right Granger. You're always right." A slightly loud sigh fell from Draco's lips causing Hermione to furrow her brow in confusion.

"Draco, what's going – "

"I just love weddings," Blaise quickly interrupted. "They're final yet festive. Like funerals with champagne."/

"Maybe they'll even serve a decent black forest cake."

"I – what? Forget it. You two are ridiculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Incorrect Dramione Quotes on Tumblr and olivieblake and SallyJAvery for mentioning in their podcast that black forest cake is the only cake that should be served at a funeral.


End file.
